


Despacito

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is bilingual and his friends abuse this knowledge.Oneshot/drabble





	Despacito

Lance was bilingual, and he played the guitar. This was huge news. News that he and his friends were going to use for very important things too of course. 

One day Hunk walked into the living room. This had to do with this too, just bare with me. He looked upset though. His face looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked. 

"I dropped my spaghetti..."

_SOmEbOdY TOUCHED My SpAgHeTT--_

"This is so sad, Lance, play despacito," Pidge deadpanned. 

Wow.  _Wow._ This was how they used this power. 


End file.
